De días de ausencia y una llamada
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Luego de tantos días de faltar a la escuela, la llamada de Kiku le tomó por sorpresa. AU. Ligerísimo JapónxInglaterra


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"De días de ausencia y una llamada"**  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Waaa, estúpido juego, ¡¿Cómo es posible que se trabe cuando estaba a punto de tocar el solo de guitarra? ¡Me arruinaste la inspiración!

Arthur Kirkland no había ido aquel día a la escuela... no por algún motivo en especial, simplemene revisó su agenda y comprobó que no tenía pendientes, así que se dio el lujo de faltar...

... en realidad ya había faltado varias veces: cuatro días en la semana pasada y aquella, una (ese miércoles)... y aunque pareciera que estaba holgazaneando, ¡en verdad no tenía pendientes! Iba a tiempo con sus trabajos y los ensayos de mitad de semestre prácticamente se escribían solos. Lo único pesado eran los montones de copias que debía leer, ¡aunque tampoco era problema!

Así que, para su sorpresa, pudo tomarse muchos días libres

-¡Argh! ¡Tonto disco! - abrió la caja de su Xbox para limpiar el juego - ¡Pero todo esto es culpa de Alfred! ¿Cómo se le ocurre comprar el disco pirata de Guitar Hero: Metallica? ¡Se debió esperar a que bajara de precio o comprarlo por internet! - limpiaba con un pequeño pedazo de algodón - Pero también soy un tonto por pedirle ese disco... quisiera saber quién es más idiota...

Claro que, a pesar de que tenía todo "bajo control", le preocupaban varias cosas: un par de libros que debía conseguir, entregar unos documentos, ir al Archivo, su número de faltas...

Sin embargo, con gran optimismo, se daba el lujo de jugar Guitar Hero, hacer algunos videos en la computadora, dibujar, escribir, ¿y por qué no? Practicar sus habilidades culinarias para borrarle la estúpida sonrisa a Francis

-Parece que ya está - volvió a ponerlo en marcha -Espero que no se trabe

Sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa, así que ni enterados de que no había asistido a clases. Sus hermanos se iban desde temprano a la escuela y regresaban tarde por sus actividades extracurriculares... prácticamente se pasaba aquellos días libres en soledad

-Me pregunto si ya podré pasar el solo de "Fade to Black" - buscaba la pieza - ¡Alfred se sorprenderá cuando le demuestre que puedo hacerlo en experto!

Y también... no había un motivo especial para asistir a la Universidad... ¡Claro! El conocimiento era importante, pero...

... no tenía amigos... no en el sentido propio de la palabra... Por supuesto que le hablaba a algunos compañeros, pero no al grado de pasar tiempo con ellos o interesarse en sus vidas...

Sus amigos, los verdaderos, estudiaban en otros lugares y no podían verse muy seguido: Francis (sí, ese bastardo era su amigo) estudiaba para Chef en una escuela prestigiosa dirigida por franceses; Alfred estaba en la Facultad de Ciencias estudiando Física (y de ahí, según, cursaría aeronáutica para trabajar algún día en la NASA); Yao dirigía sus negocios y Antonio casi entraba en pánico porque ya se acercaba "La feria del tomate" y debía tener listos sus cultivos

Por supuesto que intentó hacerse de amigos en la Universidad... pero su apariencia y su carácter extrovertido mantenía a todos alejados... y para bien o para mal, ya se había acostumbrado...

-¡Ahora sí! - se entusiasmó -¡Aquí viene el poderoso solo de guitarra!

De pronto, de su teléfono se oyó un tono bastante alegre armonizado por una excelente guitarra eléctrica y un par de voces

Era "Colors" de Flow, lo que indicaba que alguien le estaba llamando

Puso "Pausa" y diciendo maldiciones por lo bajo, tomó el aparato. Iba a colgar, pero en la pantalla se leyó "Kiku"

...

...

Contestó

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola, Arthur-san!

Kiku Honda era un compañero de la Universidad; compartían un par de clases y varias veces habían entablado charlas amenas. Lo trataba normalmente (a comparación del resto), se interesaba por us comentarios e intercambiaban opiniones sobre las lecturas. En varias ocasiones le había pasado algunas tareas y lo apoyaba en puntos que no entendía... sin embargo, no eran "amigos"

... no podía evitar sentir que abusaba de su amabilidad... y no era justo: se portaba tan noblemente y él sólo podía reír y tratar de mantener una plática normal...

Pero... era extraño, ¿por qué le llamaba?

-¿Por qué no viniste a clases?

Vaya, que directo

-Bueno... me perdí por el sendero de la vida

-¿E-Eso que significa?

-Sólo... que me perdí por el sendero de la vida, jejejeje - no trataba de hacerse el interesante, pero no le iba a decir que faltó por conveniencia

-Oh, entiendo - se oyó un tanto preocupado - ¿Pero estás bien?

¿Por qué preguntaba eso?

-Si, claro, no pasa nada - suspiró - Ya no faltaré tanto, no quiero retrasarme - entonces recordó -Por cierto, ¿en el Seminario ya les pidieron los avances del trabajo final?

-Será hasta la próxima semana

Los siguientes cinco minutos se la pasaron hablando de tarea... mejor dicho, Kiku le recordaba los pendientes mientras Arthur tomaba nota

-Gracias - sonrió sinceramente - Lamento ocasionarte problemas... es como si abusara de ti o algo así...

-No tengas cuidado - se oyó tranquilo - Y por supuesto que no estás abusando

-¡No me digas eso! Si continúas con esa actitud te tomaré la palabra seriamente jejejeje

-Tú nunca abusarías de mí...

... eso...

... lo había dicho con... mucha suavidad... incluso con dulzura...

Le provocó escalofríos

-Jejejeje ¡No me conoces! - trató de relajar la situación con algún comentarios estúpido -Pronto podrías ver lo terrible que puedo ser, ¡haría de tu vida un infierno!

-N-No es para tanto - otra vez estaba usando ese tono - Como dije: jamás te aprovecharías de mí

¡E-Esto se estaba poniendo extraño!

-Bueno, muchas gracias por llamar -debía cortar esa conversación por el bien de su salud mental -Y también por decirme los pendientes... ¡seguramente reprobaría sin ti! Buaaaa - lo dijo en un tono dramático/fingido para aligerar la despedida -De verdad gracias

-No tengas cuidado - si lo estuviera viendo, apostaría que estaba sonriendo - Cuídate, ¡y ya no faltes!

-No, claro que no... aunque, si lo hiciera, seguirías pasándome la tarea, ¿verdad? jejejeje

-Por supuesto que si

-B-Bueno -Oh, Dios - ¡Te veo el viernes! Y otra vez gracias por llamar

-De nada, ¡nos vemos!

-Adiós

Colgó...

...

...

Enseguida que dejó caer el teléfono sobre el sillón, corrió al baño, llenó el lavamanos con agua y sumergió su cabeza en ella

¡DIOS! ¡ESO HABÍA SIDO TAN EXTRAÑO! ¡¿Por qué Kiku le llamó? ¡¿Para qué? ¡No tenía sentido! ¡Ni siquiera eran amigos! ¡¿Y qué había sido esa dulzura? ¡¿Y esas expresiones? ¡¿Y cómo notó su ausencia? ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

...

...

Sacó su rostró del agua y se secó tranquilamente. Regresó a la sala

-¡Muy bien! - se dijo tomando nuevamente la guitarra -¡Esta vez sí que conseguiré el 100% en nivel experto!

Y puso "Continuar"

...

...

Bien, todo había sido extraño... quizá demasiado simple y pasajero como para tomarle verdadera importancia, pero...

...

...

La llamada de Kiku le hizo muy feliz...

-¡Esta vez lo lograré!

Ya no volvería a faltar tanto a clases


End file.
